Paul Le Flem
Paul Le Flem (Radon, 18 maart 1881 – Tréguier, 31 juli 1984) was een Frans componist, muziekpedagoog, muziekcriticus en dirigent. Levensloop Le Flem, alhoewel in de Normandië geboren, groeide op in een familie, waar Bretons gesproken werd. Zijn basisopleiding kreeg hij aan het Lyceum te Brest (Frankrijk) en hij had als scholier een baan als officier bij de Franse Marine voor ogen. Maar hij had ook nog een ander belangrijk hobby en dat was de muziek. Zijn eerste lessen kreeg hij van Gustave David, de organist aan de kerk Saint-Louis te Brest en muziekleraar aan het lyceum en bij Joseph Farigoul, dirigent van de Musique des Equipages de la Flotte. Vervolgens studeerde hij aan het Conservatoire l’enseignement de Lavignac onder andere als voorbereiding voor een filosofie diploma aan de Sorbonne in Parijs in 1902. Door de opleiding aan het conservatorium teleurgesteld en zonder financiële middelen ging hij van 1902 tot 1903 naar Moskou als muziekleraar. Aldaar werd hij met de populaire en klassieke Russische muziek vertrouwd. In 1904 kwam hij terug naar Parijs en schreef zich als student in aan de La Schola Cantorum. Aldaar studeerde hij compositie bij Vincent d'Indy, contrapunt bij Albert Roussel en Gregoriaanse muziek bij Amédée Henri Gustave Noël Gastoué en werd bevriend met de medestudent Edgard Varèse. Vervolgens werd hij docent aan dit conservatorium en tot zijn leerlingen behoord onder andere ook Erik Satie. Tussen de beide oorlogen heeft hij vele privé-studenten, waaronder ook André Jolivet. Van 1924 tot 1925 werd hij dirigent van het koor van de Opéra-Comique in Parijs en vervolgens van het koor Chanteurs de Saint-Gervais van 1925 tot 1939. Hij richtte verschillende verdere koren op en was van 1932 tot 1939 chef-redacteur van het magazine L'Instrumental en verzorgde vele radio-opnames met koren in de radiostations "Radio-PTT", "Radio-Paris", "Paris-Mondial" en "Radio Coloniale". Van 1906 tot 1960 was hij voor vele dagbladen muziekcriticus. Hij was een privilegieerde getuige van de grote scheppingen en esthetische slachten in de 20e eeuw die van bijvoorbeeld Pelléas et Mélisande van Pierre Boulez over Pierrot Lunaire van Arnold Schönberg tot Amériques van Edgard Varèse reikte. Hij voelde zich zelf vooral als componist. Met 15 jaar was hij met eerste kleine werkjes op het lyceum begonnen en op 94-jarige leeftijd werkte hij nog aan een serie van Préludes voor zangstem en orkest. Daarnaast schreef hij een serie van stukken die beïnvloed waren door de Bretagne. Samen met andere componisten was hij initiatiefnemer voor de Bretonse componisten federatie (L’Association des compositeurs bretons) en in juli 1942 eveneens medeoprichter van de Bretonse kunstenaars- en artistenbeweging Seiz Breur. Composities Werken voor orkest Symfonieën * 1896-1897 Symphonie pastorale * 1906-1908 Première Symphonie en la * 1957 Deuxième Symphonie * 1971 Troisième Symphonie * 1971-1974 Quattrième Symphonie Concerten voor instrumenten en orkest * 1911 Fantaisie, voor piano en orkest * 1964 Concertstück, voor viool en orkest Andere Werken voor orkest * 1899 Orphée et Euridice, symfonisch gedicht * 1901 En Mer - Pièce Symphonique * 1910-1911 Les Voix du large, symfonische schetsen * 1912 Danses * 1912/1920 Pour les morts (orkestversie) * 1943 Adagio et Ronde des fées (Uittreksel uit "La Clairière des fées") * 1943 Le Village, symfonisch gedicht * 1952 Magicienne de la mer, interludes *# L’appel de Dahut *# Ys engloutie renaît dans le rêve * 1955 Hommage aux frères Lumière * 1956 Impromptu * 1957 Jeu de mouettes, voor klein orkest * 1975 Préludes *# Calme *# Obsession *# Emporté * Sept pièces enfantines (orkestversie) Werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkest * 1917 Marche Militaire, voor fanfareorkest * 1925 Hymne au vin, voor solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest Missen, cantates en gewijde muziek * 1896 Requiem, voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1902 Caïn, cantate in twee delen - tekst: van de componist * 1912 La Procession, voor 4 gemengde stemmen - tekst: Louis Even * 1912 Vrai Dieu qui m’y confortera, voor 4 gemengde stemmen - tekst: anoniem uit de 15e eeuw * 1920 Lamento, voor gemengd koor a capella * 1942 In Paradisium, voor 4 gemengde stemmen * O Salutaris, voor zangstem, piano of harmonium Muziektheater Opera's Balletten Toneelmuziek * 1936 La Folie de Lady Macbeth, toneelmuziek voor het mimodrama van Pierre Plessis en Maria Ricotti * 1948 Dionysos, toneelmuziek voor dwarsfluit, harp, Ondes-Martenot en slagwerk - voor het stuk in 3 aktes en 12 taferelen van Max Frantel * Clovis, toneelmuziek - tekst: Max Frantel * Les Romanesques, voor strijkkwartet Werken voor koren * 1909 Tu es Petrus, voor gemengd koor en orgel * 1914 Crépuscule d’Armor, voor vrouwenkoor en orkest - tekst: van de componist * 1922 Paysage, voor gemengd koor * 1954 Neuf chants populaires bretons, voor gemengd koor *# Chanson de Kloarek *# Kouignaoua *# Turzunel *# An evnig en eur bad *# Gerz ar Baradoz *# Kantik Sant Josef *# Chanson d'amour *# An Andouillen *# Le procès d'une poule (Procez eur yar) * 1955 Dix-huit chants populaires bretons, voor gemengd koor *# J'avais une belle mère *# A la claire fontaine *# La semaine de la mariée *# Cantique de l'Etoile de la mer *# Cantique de la Communion *# La petite souris (Logodennig) *# Le vieillard et le petit oiseau *# Ronde *# Bal *# Dérobée *# Berceuse *# Les vêpres de Grenouilles (Gouspero ar Raned), *# Le roi Gralon *# Passepied *# Ronde *# Les filles de Lézardrieux *# Le chasseur *# Les matelots * 1963 Morvenn Le Gaélique, voor solisten, dwarsfluit, hobo, klarinet, fagot altviool en piano - tekst: zes gedichten van Max Jacob *# Chanson "Souric et Mouric" *# Nocturne *# Pour demain soir *# Mariage *# Lune couleur de sang, *# Chanson "J'ai perdu ma poulette" * 1964 Hommage à Rameau, symphonie chorale (13 pièces sur des textes du XVIIIè siècle plus 2 motets), voor gemengd koor *# Quel drôle d'élève *# Ma vocation m'appelle *# Laboravi (Motet) *# Je me suis trompé *# Le départ de l'Opéra-Comique (Ponsard) *# Projet de solitude (Parny) *# Les amours champêtres (Favart) (parodie des Indes Galantes) *# Héraldisme (Anoblissement de Rameau) *# Cor meum (Motet) *# Ci-gît le célèbre Rameau (Almanach des Muses, 1766) *# Gloire (Picardet) * 1966-1968 La Maudite, gwerz dramatique, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * Quatre chants de la région de Tréguier, voor gemengd koor *# Chanson de la mariée (Val de Loire) *# Le bocage (Savoie) *# Comme j'étais petite (Maine) *# Marche d'Arthur (Bretagne) * Voix au bord de la mer, voor dubbelde koor en instrumentaal ensemble Vocale muziek * 1897 Au fond des bois, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Alfred de Vigny * 1900 Ballade des lutins (romance bretonne), voor zangstem en piano * 1901 Chanson des bonheurs, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Pierre Saïclon * 1901 Inquiétude, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Pierre Saïclon * 1901 Novembre breton, impression voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Paul Le Flem * 1901 Pourquoi ?, mélodie voor zangstem en piano * 1902 Arpège, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Paul Le Flem * 1902 Huit chansons grecques, voor zangstem en piano * 1902 J’ai rêvé le soir, voor mezzosopraan of bariton en piano - tekst: Paul Le Flem * 1902 Lassitude, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Paul Le Flem * 1902 Musique, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Albert Samain * 1902 Nuit blanche, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Amédée Rouquès * 1902 Viens mon amante, voor zangstem en piano * 1903 Endymion et Séléné, reductie van de opera voor zangstem en piano - tekst: van de componist * 1903 Ils doivent chérir ce démon de l’enfance, voor zangstem en piano * 1903 Mélodie, voor zangstem en piano * 1904 Ariette oubliée, voor zangstem, piano en strijkkwartet - tekst: Paul Verlaine * 1904 Ariette oubliée, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Paul Verlaine * 1904 Mandoline, voor zangstem, piano en strijkkwartet - tekst: Paul Verlaine * 1904 Mélodie (incipit : « Les flots viennent mollement expirer sur la grève »), voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Paul Le Flem * 1904-1911 Quatre mélodies, voor sopraan en piano *# Mandoline, (tekst: Paul Verlaine) *# Soleils couchants, (tekst: Paul Verlaine) *# Le Grillon du foyer, (tekst: D. Thaly) *# Clair de lune, (tekst: Louis Even) * 1905 Chanson triste d’un conte, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: G. Kerjean * 1912 La Neige, voor vier gemengde stemmen - tekst: Louis Even * 1919-1920 Invocation, voor zangstem en orkest - tekst: Louis Even * 1923 Cinq chants de croisade, voor zangstem, dwarsfluit en strijkkwartet *# Ahi, Amour... *# A vous, Amants *# Seigneurs, Sachez *# Dame ainsi est, *# Li départir de la douce contrée * 1923 Cinq chansons de croisade, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Béthune de Conon, Chatelain de Couci, Thibault de Champagne, Chardon de Reims * 1937 La Fête du printemps, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Paul Le Flem * 1939 Ce frisson d’avril, voor zangstem en piano * 1946 Suis-je, suis-je, suis-je belle, voor sopraan of tenor en piano of harp - tekst: Eustache Deschamp * 1955 Comme sur un miroir, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Benjamin Péret * 1955 Le Doigt dans l’eau, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Benjamin Péret * 1963 J’ai fait sonner mon cœur ainsi qu’une clarinette, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Pierre Espil * 1963 Je chante par couverture, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Christine de Pisan * A l’alouette, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Ronsard * Arpège, voor zangstem en orkest - tekst: Paul Le Flem * Clair de lune, voor zangstem en orkest - tekst: Louis Even * Invocation, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Louis Even * La Morte, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: E. Lendet de la Vallée * Le Grillon du foyer, voor zangstem en orkest - tekst: D. Thaly * Mandoline, voor zangstem en orkest - tekst: Paul Verlaine * Marine, voor zangstem en piano * Quand l’oiseau se réveille, gazouille à ma fenêtre, voor zangstem en piano * Soir, voor zangstem en piano - tekst: Edmond de Rougement * Soleils couchants, voor zangstem en orkest - tekst: Paul Verlaine Kamermuziek * 1899 Pavane de Mademoiselle, style Louis XIV, voor 2 violen, altviool, cello en contrabas * 1901 Rêverie grise, voor viool of cello en piano * 1902 Heure pesante, voor strijkkwartet * 1903 Morceau en la mineur pour quatuor à cordes, voor strijkkwartet * 1905 Sonate, voor viool en piano * 1908 Trois airs bretons, voor dwarsfluit en piano * 1909 Danse désuète, voor viool, altviool, cello en harp * 1909 Quintette en mi mineur (e klein), voor 2 violen, altviool, cello en piano * 1925 Pièce, voor dwarsfluit en piano * 1952 Clair de lune sous bois, voor dwarsfluit, viool, altviool, cello en harp * 1952 Pièce, voor hoorn en piano * Pièce, voor dwarsfluit en cello Werken voor orgel * 1909 Pièce lente Werken voor piano * 1896 Les Korrigans, valse bretonne * 1896-1899 Mélancolie * 1898-1899 Eponine et Sabinius, symfonisch gedicht * 1901 En mer, symfonisch gedicht * 1901 Par grèves, Par Landes * 1903 Pièce * 1910 Avril * 1910 Il bruine * 1910 Le Chant des genêts * 1910 Vieux calvaire * 1911 Sept pièces enfantines * 1938 Emotion * 1961 Pour la main gauche Werken voor harp * 1909 Clair de lune sous bois * 1909 Danse désuète Radiofonische werken * 1949 La Légende de Macbeth * 1949 Tess d’Uberville, radiofonische bewerking van Roger Ferdinand * Les Paralytiques volent, radiofonische legende in 6 epochen - tekst: Henri Pollès Filmmuziek * 1942 Le Grand jardinier de France * 1953 Côte de granit rose Publicaties * Albert Roussel dans le quotidien de la vie, in: Le Courrier Musical de France. 27 (1969), p. 160-161. Bibliografie * Anne Penesco: Etudes sur la musique française, Lyon: Presses Universitaires, 1994, 107 p., ISDN 978-2-729-70503-9 * Vefa de Bellaing: Dictionnaire des compositeurs de musique en Bretagne'', Nantes: Ouest Editions (18 février 1992). 280 p., ISBN 978-2-908-26111-0 * Cecile Vendramini-Joseph: Paul le Flem, musicien breton, Sorbonne (Paris). 1980. dissertation. 111, 97 S.; (15 5.) Mit Ill. Externe links * Omvangrijke internetpagina's over Paul Le Flem * Biografie Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Frans componist Categorie:Frans dirigent Categorie:Frans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Frans muziekcriticus br:Paul ar Flemm ca:Paul Le Flem de:Paul Le Flem en:Paul Le Flem fi:Paul Le Flem fr:Paul Le Flem ja:ポール・ル・フレム ru:Ле Флем, Поль